True Sorrows Disappear
by DemonBitch-kikyohater
Summary: Kagome is having nightmares about a past realationship that din't turn out that well. When Inuyasha hears her one night wil he be able to get her to tell him, when she has told no one of the situation. Will she open upto him? Will he be able to help her g
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Horror

"Kagome," said a voice in the darkness. That's all the girl could see.

"Kageom, come here," she heard the voice say in a demanding way. Then something grabbed her arm from behind and turned her to face the owner of the voice.

There standing in the light with an evil smirk and a glint of lust in his eyes stood the nightmare she thought she'd never see again.

"NO, get away from me." She tried pulling her arm away but his grip just becaqme tighter and tighter the more she struggled. "Let go of me."

"What's the matter. Kagome. You don't love me any more."

"I never loved you. Now get **AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD**," she yelled in his face.

He didn't like that one bit and she could tell with the angered expression his face held. The next thing she knew she had an awful pain in her stomach. After the sudden inpact on his fist to her stomach knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Didn't feel to good did it, darling," he said with amusement held high in his voice.

"Dont's call me that." All her pain disappeared and was replaced with shire anger. "I'm not your darling and never was. So don't call me that." As she said that you could see the slames burning in her eyes, getting bigger til they filled her whole eye.

That statement didn't settle to well the this misterious male, it swipped the smirk clear off his face.

Then everything happened so fast she didn't know what was going on til she hit the hard, soild, cold ground. She could see him leaning down towards her.

"NO, don't touch me. ** NO LEAVE ME ALONE**," she said in high protest.

Inu's POV

"No, don't touch me. No leave me alone," weakly came from someone in there sleep.

I opened my eyes to see what was going on and saw Kagome tosing and turning in her sleep vilontly. 'I should wake her up and see what's going on,' I thought. So I walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up." No response, just more thrasing around. I was trying to settle her down with out hurting her.

"Kagome, wake up. Come one, wake up," I said alittle more prosently.

Dream

"Kagome, wake up," Kagome could hear faintly but didn't answer or do what the person had said, she didn't think this was a dream, every time she has a dream like this it seems real to her like it's happening all over again. She was to occupied with trying to fight off the guy who has damaged her in so many ways and the guy who haunted her since the insadient. In her mind, in her dreams, but it's not out of love or determination to be with him, ( well duh she's trying to fight him off, you don't do that to someone you think of that way.) it's through terror and pain that he cause her so many times.

"Kagome, wake up. Come on, wake up." She heard the same voice call to her.

She could feel him advancing farther, the more she struggled.

"No... Please... Stop," she said a little worn out from the fight she is putting up.

Then she started shaking and everything faded away to a black nothingness once again.

Author's POV

"Kagome, wakeup, dammit." What Inuyasha heard Kagome saying worried him to no end. First of all she wounld'nt wake up and second of all someone or something is hurting her in her dreams.


	2. Fear Keep The Stronge From Speaking

Chapter 2: Fear Keep The Strong From Speaking

Last time:

"Kagome, wake up damnit." The things InuYasha heard Kagome saying worried him to no end. First of all she wouldn't wake up and second of all someone or something is hurting her in her dreams.

This time:

After that Kagome opened her eyes. As InuYasha gazed in her brown eyes her always loved, he saw pain, sadness, but most of all fear. No, not fear, but terror. If there was no difference between them before there is now.

" Kagome, what's going on? What's got you so scared?" InuYasha said with all the worry he felt, visible in his face and voice.

At that moment Kagome snapped, she fell into his arms and cried. As she cried all InuYasha wanted to do is comfort her and make her pain and sadness go away, but mostly the terror she holds so bold in her eyes, the terror that has her shaking so uncontrollably and her acting like someone that's, well not the strong Kagome he knows. This was definitely not the way she normally acted. Before she could wake the others, InuYasha left the hut and went to the God Tree and settled him and Kagome, on his lap, on his favorite branch.

" Kagome, what happened? What scared you so much in your dream?" InuYasha finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I… I… can't… I c-can't t-te-tell, I… I… d-do-don't want to… to…" Kagome finally stuttered out.

"To, what?" InuYasha said wanting her just to say it so he could help get rid of what was bothering her so much.

"I don't w-want t-to… relive the in-incident. P-please,… please… d-don't m-make me." Kagome pleaded.

"Ok… ok… you don't have to." InuYasha said, but was really worried no, wondering what could have happened to her.

His Kagome was in pain and was scared, not just scared but terrified, and he couldn't do anything about it, but watch helplessly and provide as much comfort as he can. Yes, his Kagome, he stopped denying it a long time ago. He loved Kagome, love is an understatement, but there is no word or no words to describe to her how he felt about her so much.

Has there ever been that kind of love with any one, he doesn't know, but it worked for him.

Inu POV

Kagome is the precious thing I have and now that I think about it probably ever had. Maybe she means more to me than my mother, I don't know. But I'll be damned before anyone ever hurts her, in reality, or in dreams, they're a dead person. They won't be able to tell who they were.

1234567890-!#&()!#&()+1234567890-

To those who have stuck with me waiting patiently for an update, thank you. I started my job Monday so I may have to wait til the weekends to update. I'm not going to bore you with me life or anything, so stay tuned to the next chappie of True Sorrows Disappear.  Please look into my other story.

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLZ!


	3. Authors note

Authors note 

If you guys would like me to keep writing this story then I would greatly appreciate it if you would at least give me 30 reviews. I have the next chapter written. I know that the last one sucked but I didn't have anything for that one and if you guys have any ideas please let me know what you would like in the story!

DemonBitch-kikyohater


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

I would like to thank the one's that did take time out of their life to tell me that they like my story. Now I guess that is what I need. But just to let you guys know that your review help me to keep writing. I have wrote the next chapter I just need to type it and post it. Thank you again. Now to get on with things I'm supposed be working on something in school. Well enough boring you with me life. I most likely won't have it til this weekend because my finals are this Wednesday and Thursday so til then.

DemonBitch-kikyohater


	5. Chapter 3: Maybe I Can

Chapter 3: Maybe I can 

Kagome had long sense stop crying, much to Inuyasha's relief, and know she lay in his arms staring out into space.

'Why… why did he have to return in my dreams. I guess it's better than in real life, huh? Not much better, but better.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked up into the handsome face of the one who had held her through her crying, soothing her, trying his best to comfort her. She loved him, she couldn't deny that. He was her savior, her protector, maybe she could trust him not…no that is stupid, she knew better than that. She did love him, it's just that she didn't want to risk being hurt again.

Inuyasha felt like some one was watching him from below, so what does he do, he looks down and finds himself looking into the eyes he loves so much, and what he saw lifted his spirit. He didn't see terror, fear, or anything like it that could give him a hint she was still scared, and that made him happy and couldn't help but smile at the girl curled up in his arms.

Kagome saw the smile and gave one right back, the smile he loved and held dear. The Kagome he knew was coming back, then maybe she will tell him what had happened. He didn't want to make her remember, so he dropped it. He thought if she wanted him to know she would let him know on her own.

'Anyway I don't want a repeat of what just happened. That was kinda scary for her to act like that.'

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome started to say something. "Thank you, for being here for me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it, it's a touchy subject as you can see."

"No problem Kagome, I was just worried is all. You were screaming a little in your sleep." Then he thought of something, maybe he should reassure her that he was there for her and she could tell him everything, "Ya know you can tell me anything, just as long as your ready to tell me. I'll always be here for you, just as long as you return the favor." He said this knowing she would.

"You know that I would never leave you, especially when you need me the most, and yes I do know that you are here for me, and I can tell you anything, it's just…" she paused right there to think of what to say next. She knew that if she told him she would relive the situation, and he would probably be pissed off to no end, she didn't fell like risking anything right now. "It's just that I'm not ready to tell anyone right now. Do you understand that it's not you, it's the situation of the problem, that I can't tell you right now? But when I'm ready you'll the first one to know."

"Yes I do understand, and I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me the most you did. But do you mean that not even your family knows?" He asked a little uncertain of the question and if the answer would be the one he would like to hear, hoping that it wasn't so bad of a problem that she would have told her family. But what he feared the answer to be, was it.

"No, not even them." She wanted to change the subject so she asked, "so how long have we been out here."

Inuyasha knew as soon as she changed the subject that she didn't want to talk about it any more. So he did what he thought would be the best, to drop the subject like she wanted.

"I don't know. Why do you want to go back?" Then asked in a teasing manner and fake hurt, "what don't you like to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do, you know the answer to that you numbskull." Then she decided to answer the next question, "No, I was just wonderin'."

Inuyasha was about to say something when he sensed someone coming, but didn't know who. He looked down and knew that Kagome had sensed it to.

"Who could it be?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I think that we're about to find…" Inuyasha didn't even get to finish when someone interrupted him.

"Inuyasha!"

#)()(&($&!)#(&(&$)&(&

Know how was that for an update.

Inuyasha: Sux, just like you.

Me: Why you little… Oh forgot people are still reading (whispers: memo to self kill Inuyasha or just torture him severly)

Sessho-maru: Oh oh… torture him torture him

Me: Shut up Sessho-maru! Oh, wait I have to best punishment for you, I'll let Sessho-maru do it.

Inuyasha: No0o0o0o0o0o0o0o! I'll be good, I'll be go0o0o0o0od.

Me: Ok Ok, quit begging I hate it! Only beg for you life not your pride! Lol

PLEASE READ THIS

Anyway I hope you liked it. I know a little sappy but hey, who gets to see an emotion showing Inuyasha. NOW, who wouldn't pay to see that. Well, enough boring you I already told you I was going to bore you with my life unless you absolutely don't review or I have a reason that includes my life about why I haven't updated (INUYASHA: excuses excuses. ME: Inuyasha quit telling them that. INUYASHA: Why just because it's true. ME: Shut up I'll deal with you later.) The more reviews I get the faster my updates should be. I gave you guys this one earlier because you were so good to review and tell me that you liked it. Now if theres something that you don't like tell me and I'll try to fix it, or if you have any ideas for the story feel free to ask me about it or demand it, either way it works. See ya next time.

ME: (innocent smile fades into evil frown) Are they gone yet. God it thought they would never leave.

INUGROUP: (Sweat drop) Uh um, DB their still here.

ME: (innocent smile returns) Oh I didn't mean that I was… uh….erm.. test you to see if you were still there, and oh you still are.

INUYASHA: give it a break already the innocent act aint workin'

ME: …

INUGROUP: Til next time!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

(Puppy dog face)

(Awwwwwww…not)


	6. VERY IMPORTANT TO READ

VERY IMPORTANT

Authors note

To all my readers I'm sorry that I haven't updated in over a year, my life has just turned upside down. The reason at first I didn't update was that my grades were slipping and I wasn't doing my work at home so I got grounded because of grades and chores. Then when I was going to update I had to tell my mother something that wasn't fun to talk about. I had to tell her my step-father is a pedophile and now they are getting a divorce then my dad found out and kidnapped my brother and everything has been a mess since then and I can't think straight or think of a way to continue right now, but I will try to update as soon as I can. It's just going to take some time to get things back to the way they were before everything bad happened. I hope you all understand that I'm not trying to stand you up it's just that my life is really chaotic right now. I will try really hard and hopefully everything will come together real soon and you can have your update.

DB


End file.
